GPPC17
Too Bright! Kirara's Runway of Dreams! (まぶしすぎる！きらら、夢のランウェイ！ Mabushi Sugiru! Kirara, Yume no Ranwei!?) is the seventeenth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:May 24,2015 *Previous:Episode 16 *Next:Episode 18 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Major Events *Kirara's mother, Stella, debut in this episode since her flashback in episode 5. *Cure Twinkle received the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key and uses Meteor Humming for the first time. Synopsis After practicing ballet, Haruka saw Kirara and her mother, Stella on the magazine and Kirara is now have a runway for the show since she is busy. The girls go to the shows and they met Stella and Kirara was glad to see her and she hug her child and she introduced Stella to her friends. While the show is in preparation, Stella do the pose, which impressed Baurollo, and next is Kirara, who did the bad pose when she feel nervous. While exploring the town, they bring Stella for shopping and they dound a photo kiosk and take picture, Kirara feel that her smile doesn't exactly the usual and her mother strech her face. In Amanogawa house, the room were all messy because Stella didn't clean everyday, prompting Kirara to do it while Stella making food. Stella mentioned that her husband, Ken Takamagahara, is an actor starring in Hollywood. Kirara practices her pose for the show and they return and embarassed by her mother and angry at her because that doesn't mean that she is genius because she didn't perform seriously and dismissed Stella out of the house. At the Dys Dark, Twilight playing a violin and her Dress Up Key is reacting, Lock want to come but Shut ask her to come and she allowed him to accompany her. During the show, Baurollo concern of Kirara about her mother. Suddenly, Shut and Twilight appear at the show and spotted Stella and trapped her dream of going runway with Kirara and creates Mother and Daughter Model Zetsuborgs. The trio transform and fight them with Twinkle fighting the Daughter Model Zetsuborg and Flora and Mermaid fighting the Mother Model Zetsuborg. Twinkle soon overwhelms and Twilight comment how their relationships look pitiful, Twinkle decided that she had to protect her mother and her own dream. Stella's body glow and the new Dress Up key appear because of her determination. Twilight have Shut to take the key but Twinkle won't let them have it and used the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key to perform Meteor Humming to weaken the Zetsuborgs and allow them to use Trinity Lumiere to defeat them. The two later withdraw and they get the key next time. Kirara and Stella reconciled and now decided to achieve their dream of becoming a top modal after seeing that Stella is trying to comfort her as Kirara proclaims that she want to become like her mother. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Shut *Lock *Twilight *Zetsuborg *Yui Nanase *Stella Amanogawa *Baurollo Bauanne *Ken Takamagahara (Flashback Only) Trivia *This is the first episode where two Zetsuborgs can create from one person. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode